


So Let The Sun Come Streaming In, You'll Reach Up And Rise Again

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [11]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But it's okay, David wanted to help but he made it worse, Gen, I wonder who the mystery person is :0, Poor Max I love beating him up someone stop me, WoodScout!Max AU, because mystery person is here to save the day, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: I don't have a good summary for this one except this:David doesn't know how to deal with panic attacks, Max has authority issues and a mystery person comes to the rescue.





	So Let The Sun Come Streaming In, You'll Reach Up And Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel to that WoodScout!Max AU that EVERYONE AND THEIR MOM was asking for! It's pretty short, but I'm proud of it!
> 
> Y'all thought you would get something nice and sweet?  
> THINK AGAIN FUCKERS, MICHAEL THE ANGST LORD IS HERE AND HE'S GONNA MAKE SURE YOU CRY TONIGHT

Max woke up to the sound of silence.

 _That's strange,_ he thought. _David is usually being his loud self by this time._

Sitting up, Max's head started to pound and he groaned, nearly passing out again then and there. He put a hand to his head, and that was when he noticed the bandages wrapped around it. He got up slowly, walking over to pick up the mirror that was kept in the tent.

Max looked at himself in the mirror, immediately deciding that he hated what he saw. His hair was messy, the bandages were stained through with red, and his clothes were wrinkled. He tried to smooth out his outfit as best as he could, then took a brush and ran it through his hair, relieved when it ran through easily. Digging under his bed, he pulled out a first aid kit that he kept for emergencies, and popped the lid open, pulling out a roll of bandages. Carefully, Max pulled the bandages off, hissing as the cold air hit the wound. Even though he didn't want to, he glanced over at the mirror, immediately wanting to gag as he saw the nasty wound on his head. He swiftly wrapped it up in bandages, putting the rest away and tucking the first aid kit back under his bed.

As he did so, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the tent. He turned to see David, and immediately shrank back.

"David, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did I'm not going to do it again I promise please don't hurt me I'm sorry-" the words rushed out of his mouth, but they barely kept up with the thoughts rushing through his head. His breathing had sped up, his chest hurt and his head pounded. David slowly walked forward, a concerned look on his face.

"Max? Max, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He put a hand on Max's shoulder, but the boy jerked away, his eyes wide with panic.

"Get off of me, get off, get off get off get off-"

Suddenly he was aware of someone else in the tent, their voice soft and calm.

"Max, it's okay. Try to calm down." They were about to place a hand on his arm but stopped. "Can I touch you?"

Slowly, Max nodded, and the person placed a hand on his arm, the other rubbing circles into his back. Max reached out and grabbed their shirt, pulling them close enough so that he was pressed up against them. They wrapped their arms around him, but not before making sure he was okay with it.

After a bit, Max's breathing slowed to a more normal speed, and his grip on the other's shirt had lessened. He let out a shivering yawn, slowly releasing his grip on the other, rubbing his hands which were sore from holding onto the other's shirt.

They carefully picked Max up, seeming to struggle a bit before placing him into his bed. "You take a nap, get some rest. You definitely need it."

Max hummed his agreement, only pulling the bed sheet up over himself. He heard the footsteps retreating, and before he drifted off, he could only think of how familiar that voice sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear something up because my friend wants me to: Max couldn't recognize the person because he wasn't paying attention, his state of shock was distracting him.
> 
> I wonder who they are...?  
> Maybe you can figure it out!
> 
> New ECCBB chapter will be up by day after tomorrow at the latest.
> 
> Comment what kind of Camp Camp Fic you want to see next, and don't forget to leave Kudos, they fuel everything's I do.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a message to me in your bookmark comments, I love reading bookmarks to see what people thought of my stories. Is that stalkerish? Maybe. Am I going to stop? No.


End file.
